


He's Making A List

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Is Known, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buying Christmas Presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Making A List

It’s a bit of a hassle every year, getting presents that show the people he cares about what they mean to him, given that he has such a hard time just telling them that, despite the lives they lead…

When they were younger, it was so much easier; a few games, books and the latest motorbike were enough to let them know that they were appreciated, that they were loved.

Now, though, in these times when he looks up to see men and women instead of the teenagers he still sometimes thinks they are, it’s a lot harder to find that perfect present.

It’s not that he _minds_ getting the presents, it’s more the fact that he has to deal with screaming mothers wrangling their children as they look for the best price they can find and haggard fathers looking for that ‘one electronic doodad’ someone just _had_ to have.

Haven’t these people ever heard of online shopping?

Granted, he _is_ one of the rabble out and about only a few days before Christmas trying to last minute shop, but that’s only because his gift wouldn’t survive being shipped.

 _These_ people have no excuse.

Grunting out a response at someone who stepped on his toes for the _fifth_ time, Stiles Stilinski curses the fact that most of his gifts are of the protection charm and illusion variety, making him fight through some very handsy people before he makes it to the only greenhouse that Beacon Hills has.

The plus side is that the gardener of this _particular_ greenhouse is hot like burning and has the most gentle hands that Stiles has ever seen; seriously, you would think that a guy with hands as broad as this dude has would have a hard time working with delicate things, but Stiles has watched him detangle a pair of ivy-all the while growling that the people who owned the store before him deserved to be stabbed in the chest-with such soft care that not even _a single leaf_ was damaged.

Sufficient to say, Stiles was glad that Hot Greenhouse Guy was distracted enough that he missed the fact that Stiles was staring at him like a creeper.

Hot Greenhouse Guy’s assistant-Bangin’ Blonde Bombshell-had better attention and Stiles’ heart had sunk all the way to his shoes when he caught the leer she had thrown his way.

Surprisingly, Erica-as he learned several holidays and birthdays later-had thought that his ogling was cute and had tried several times to get Hot Greenhouse Guy to notice him, to no success.

He couldn’t even get the guy’s name-Erica had refused to tell him after she had managed to weasel his nickname out of him-which was why he was still calling him Hot Greenhouse Guy in his head.

Luck was either on his side or really hated him today, because Erica wasn’t at her usual spot at the registers and Hot Greenhouse Guy was, looking like someone had told him he was going to have to sacrifice puppies at lunchtime.

"Welcome to _A Haleful Of Flowers_. I am Derek Hale, how can I help you?” Considering the fact that his tone said the best way Stiles could help was to walk back outside, he gave a small mental cheer at finally learning Derek’s name.

"Um, I need acacia, patchouli and rose, please."

Derek’s brow raises and he mutters, “Interesting bouquet order.” before walking off to gather the plants.

Stiles wants to follow him, but there has been multiple incidents that prove that he has even less control over his flailing when he’s around someone he likes, so he just stays put and tries not to fidget too much.

It doesn’t take long for Derek to find the plants, his face no less cheerful than when he left, and Stiles’ hands tremble as he counts out the change he needs.

"Thank you for visiting _A Haleful Of Flowers_. Have a nice day.”

"Aren’t you going to ask what I want them for?" The question is out before Stiles can stop himself, his hands frozen in the process of taking the plants from Derek, eyes fixed on where their fingertips are almost touching.

(Erica had told him a while ago that she and Derek knew about the whole supernatural side of Beacon Hills, flashing a pair of golden eyes at him to prove it.)

Derek sighs and mutters, “Probably for the same thing that the people around Valentine’s Day want them for.”

“ _What? **No!**_ " Stiles rears back like Derek had punched him, catching the surprised look on his face as he states flatly, "That kind of magic is underhanded and _disgusting!_ My friend is just having a hard time finding a way to be with his girlfriend and I’m just… giving them a hand.”

Derek stares at him for a few seconds, before looking down at the plants in his hands and sighing out, “Oh.”

Stiles looks at him for a few more minutes, waiting for something else, but Derek simply holds out the plants again.

At least the look on his face is less hostile…

 

* * *

 

It’s a week before Christmas and Stiles has managed to put off getting his friends a gift again.

In his defense, there had been a _manticore_ at one point, so he thinks he should get at least a bit of a pass if he makes the same charms he did last year. Scott had managed to smash his to little bitty pieces during their fight, so Stiles needs to make him a new one, _anyway_.

He steps into _A Haleful Of Flowers_ , eager to start one of his and Derek’s debates; after that awkward talk at about the same time last year, Derek had actually stuck around the few times they bumped into each other, even going as far as to strike up a conversation and _keep it going_ after the first few times.

His good mood disappears when he sees Erica, but he still tries to smile for her and must not do that good of a job because she huffs and simpers, “Not the hottie you were looking for?”

"Not that you aren’t hotter than sin-"

"Damn straight."

"-I was actually looking for Derek?"

"He’s in the back, Sparky." Erica’s eyes get mischievous as she purrs, "Maybe he’ll show you his hose…"

Stiles flushes at her cackling laughter as he heads to the back, wondering at whoever decided that _Erica_ was a good idea for a friend and tried to keep his heart rate under control as he opens the door that separates the store from the back…

…and almost swallows his tongue at the sight that greets him.

Derek _is_ back here, standing in the middle of the greenhouse in nothing but a dirty tee and a pair of shorts-he’s also handling a hose, just not the one that Erica had implied-and there is a veritable _garden_ of plants and flowers blooming all over the place, giving the air a heady, warm feeling. Stiles knows that they need a back room to keep the flowers in stock, but this looks _magical_ in its entirety.

Derek notices Stiles standing in the doorway, gaping like a landed fish, and his mood immediately to Angry Grumpy Greenhouse Guy as he twists the hose off.

"What are you doing back here?"

It’s said in a low growl, making the hair on the back of Stiles’ neck stand up as he stammers out, “I- I was looking for you and E- Erica said-“

"Customers _aren’t_ allowed back here. Erica _knows_ that.” The interruption is also said in that voice that makes Stiles want to apologize, some part of him telling him to bare his neck in submission, but he doesn’t; he just nods and retreats, ignoring Erica’s voice as she calls out after him.

He’ll find another gift somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

It’s near Christmas for the _third_ time and Stiles is starting to think that someone up there is laughing at him when he is once again braving Beacon Hills’ streets for something to get his friends.

He’s an old pro at this by now, the part that’s making him feel like the universe’s chew toy is that the only place opened is _A Haleful Of Flowers_.

It’s been a year and he’s been avoiding _both_ proprietors every time he’s caught a glimpse of them, even going as far as enduring a horrid fifteen minute speech from his old high school Coach to avoid talking to them.

Figures his luck wouldn’t hold out…

Heaving a sigh at the injustice of life, Stiles grits his teeth as he walks through the door and hopes at least he’ll be dealing with Erica today.

Derek Hale is the one that looks up when the bell above the door rings, his face looking hopeful for a few seconds before he catches Stiles’ expression and then it’s just _sad_ as he intones, “Welcome to _A Haleful Of Flowers_. I am Derek Hale. How can I help you?”

Stiles had a whole thing planned for when he made it through the door, was going to just get his plants and walk out, but what comes out when he opens his mouth is, “By telling me how to make it up to this guy that I accidentally offended, then avoided for the better part of a year.”

There’s nothing on Derek’s face for a few seconds and then a small smirk tips the corner of his mouth. “I hear flowers are a great way to apologize.”

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, heart hammering as the lost expression slowly eases off of Derek’s face, "but he works with flowers _all day_. So, I’m thinking dinner and a movie? Thursday at seven?”

"Sounds like this guy is a lucky one." Derek responds with a real grin this time.

"That he is. Can I get some acacia, patchouli and rose, please? I still have one more present to get.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it counts, because Stiles is buying the ingredients he uses to make the presents, but I figured that was close enough.


End file.
